


December

by neko-nya (neko_fish)



Series: Yellow [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko-nya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons he can't explain, the first week of December's always hard on him. Yellow!next life AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to terraN/terraNdoge for giving me the idea of there being side effects from their previous life! I wanted to write a little something more and this seemed like just the thing, so thanks!

December 5, 2008

Head tilted up, Aomine slumps further into the bathtub, letting out a sigh of contentment. He can feel his heart pounding beneath his ribs as he tries to sort his thoughts out. It’s hard to concentrate on coming up with the proper words to express himself when all he can think is, ‘It’s not just basketball. There’s more to us than just basketball.’

“I could be a cop,” he mutters to himself with a laugh, trying to imagine himself sitting in a police box and yelling at kids.

He isn’t sure how much time has passed when he finally can’t take it anymore—not when his heart feels like it’s about to burst. Stepping out of the tub and drying himself off, he steps out of the bathroom with the towel slung around his shoulders. “Hey, Kise.”

“Kise?”

\--

December 5, ????

“Dai-chan, hurry up. You always take forever in the bath!” a voice calls from the other side of the door.

“Shut up! Oh my god, you’re so annoying! I’m trying to enjoy my bath!” he shouts back, his moment of tranquility ruined.

There’s an audible sigh from outside. “But I’m all alone out here and it’s boring! There’s nothing good on TV and I got stuck in my game ‘cause the boss is too strong. Can’t you hurry it up a little?”

Rolling his eyes and feeling obstinate, he slides a little further into the water and makes himself comfortable. “No. I’ll stay in here for as long as I want. You already got to go in first. Deal with the boss on your own.”

“You’re so mean,” Ryouta mutters.

Despite his words, a wave of fond exasperation hits him and he knows he’ll only be able to soak a few minutes more before the restlessness kicks in. The first week of December’s always hard for him. For reasons he can’t explain, he doesn’t want Ryouta out of earshot.

He only manages to stay in for another three minute before climbing out of the tub. “Hey, Ryouta, are you still sulking?”

No reply.

He sighs and wraps a towel around his waist. “Don’t tell me you’re mad.” Draping another towel around his shoulders, he walks out without fully drying off. “Oi, don’t ignore me.”

He freezes when he sees an empty room.

His heart skips a beat and adrenaline rushing through his veins. “Ryouta?” he calls out, walking out into the living room.

On the coffee table, there’s a note.

_Going out for a bit, I’ll be right back~!_

_-Ryouta_

“No…” A sudden chill runs through him. He grabs his phone and dials the other boy’s number only to be directed to his voicemail. “Damn it, Ryouta!” Fear and panic seizing him, he throws on pants and a jacket and bolts out the door.

Only to run into Ryouta, sending them both crashing to the ground. Without thinking, he wraps his arms around the other boy and pulls him in close.

“Dai-chan? What’s wrong? What happened?” Ryouta asks, eyes wide with shock.

“You weren’t there!”

“I was going to go to the convenience store, but I forgot my phone so I came back to get it—”

“Don’t you ever do that to me again!” he shouts. “Not today! Not ever!”

Ryouta furrows his brows. “But I left you a note. You always get like this in December…” he trails off when he notices how tightly Daiki’s still clinging onto him. With a fond smile, he sighs and returns the hug. “Sorry. I’m okay. I’m right here, Dai-chan. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“I know I’m being stupid and paranoid. But I swear, I’ll kill you if you ever do that again,” he mutters, finally letting the relief sink in.

“Understood. C’mon, let’s go back inside and dry your hair before you catch a cold,” Ryouta says, gently pulling him up to his feet. “Are you wearing anything under your jacket? If you get sick, we won’t be able to play basketball tomorrow.” Hand in hand, they step back inside and he glances over. “But then again, maybe we should just stay inside tomorrow. I mean, the Winter Cup just ended and all.”

Daiki frowns at the suggestion. As much as he wants Ryouta in sight, he can’t imagine being cooped up all day with his growing restlessness. “Just hanging around inside with you all day? That’s so boring. I think I’ll pass.”

“Hey, I take offence to that. I’m a delight to be around,” Ryouta complains, picking up a towel off the floor. “You know it’s true.”

“Do I?” he challenges, letting the other dry his hair.

Ryouta huffs. “Fine. Tell me: between basketball and me, which would you choose?”

He arches a brow and scoffs before reaching out. “Idiot. Do you even have to ask? I’d pick you, of course. That doesn’t necessarily make you a delight though,” he says, pulling the other close. “That just makes you mine.”

Suddenly, there’s a wet towel in his face.

“What the hell, Ryouta?”’

“Don’t look at me,” Ryouta mutters, holding the towel in place. “Geez, Dai-chan, you shouldn’t be allowed to say such cool things with a straight face.”

Daiki grins and pulls the towel off. He leans in closer to the other boy, who’s trying to hide his flushed face. “But it’s true, isn’t it? You’re mine and I won’t ever let anything take you away from me.”

“Hey, I’m a guy too, you know,” Ryouta complains. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know, so you’ll just have to do your part too, okay?”

Ryouta smiles. “Don’t worry, Dai-chan, I’ll protect you from all those ruffians out there.”

He lets out an amused scoff. “You promise?”

“Only if you help me defeat this boss.”

Laughing, he presses a kiss to Ryouta’s head. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've created an AU in an AU. It's pretty fun, actually. It's weird though, because I've half convinced myself that Kise's actually dead and I have to remind myself that I'm the one who made that up. Anyway, thanks as always! Enjoy!
> 
> For the people asking, feel free to write your own take on their next life and whatnot! I'd love to see your take on it! <3


End file.
